<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisters forever by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271207">Sisters forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, Other, amizade, familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao longo dos treze anos separadas, Anna e Elsa viveram muito mais do que portas fechadas e verdades ocultas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisters forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e às escriitoras Elizabeth Rudnick e Kamilla Benko, que escreveram os livros de Frozen e Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria, respectivamente.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Anna acordou confusa na manhã seguinte, vendo que seus pais não estavam mais com ela. Levou algum tempo para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Tinha a sensação de ter se esquecido de algo extremamente importante. Sentou-se e coçou os olhos, olhando em volta e ficando ainda mais confusa ao perceber que tanto Elsa quanto seus pertences haviam sumido. Então lembrou do lobo. Um gigantesco lobo branco com aterrorizantes olhos amarelos e o pelo coberto de sangue. Ela tinha procurado Elsa por todo o jardim, mas só encontrou o lobo.</p><p>                Tremeu de medo, pavor e tristeza ao se lembrar, mas então lembrou da floresta, não havia uma floresta ao lado do jardim do castelo. E seus pais tinham estado com ela, disseram que Elsa estava bem. Então lembrou. Fora apenas um pesadelo. Olhou para a janela e percebeu o céu nublado, quase escuro ainda, não era um céu que anunciava chuva, então todos deveriam estar dormindo. Desceu da cama e saiu do quarto sorrateiramente, se vendo no corredor cheio de portas. Não tinha ideia de para onde haviam levado Elsa. Caminhou descalça o mais silenciosamente que podia, passando pelo quarto de seus pais, perto do que ela e Elsa estavam dividindo até o dia anterior, e se perguntando se a irmã estaria lá.</p><p>                Se esticou para alcançar a maçaneta e empurrou a porta suavemente, espiando pela fresta e vendo seus pais dormindo. Elsa não estava com eles. Fechou a porta com o mesmo cuidado e seguiu pelo corredor. Eram portas demais, talvez nunca achasse Elsa antes dos funcionários acordarem. Virou a esquina em outro corredor e alcançou a biblioteca. Elsa também não estava lá. Voltou para o corredor dos quartos e dessa vez seguiu na direção oposta, entrando em outro corredor que exibia enormes janelas com visão para fora do castelo. A sombra formada pelos pilares que as intercalavam contrastavam com a luz branca que invadia o local.</p><p>                Anna seguiu em frente, e ali estava! Bem em frente a uma das janelas. Uma porta completamente branca com adornos em vários tons de azul. Só podia ser a porta de Elsa! Correu na direção da porta ao se lembrar que não deveria acordar ninguém, e desacelerou seus passos, respirando fundo para conter a ansiedade. Ficou vários segundos parada em frente à porta até finalmente se ajoelhar no chão para tentar ver algo por baixo. Mas tudo que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar eram os pés dos móveis. Ficou um bom tempo deitada no chão esperando por algo que nem sabia o que era. Então seu coração pulou ao ver o movimento de dois pés caminhando em algum lugar do quarto. Pés pequenos como os seus, só podia ser Elsa!</p><p>                Ficou de pé e tentou alcançar a maçaneta, conseguindo após algumas tentativas, mas a porta estava trancada e o metal da maçaneta anormalmente gelado. Anna ficou curiosa com a temperatura anormal do objeto, mas isso não era importante agora. Apoiou-se na porta e sussurrou o mais perto possível.</p><p>                - Elsa.</p><p>                Não ouve resposta.</p><p>                - Elsa? Eu sei que é você.</p><p>                Ela ouviu barulho, de passos rápidos, quase assustados parando a alguma distância da porta.</p><p>                - Por que trancaram você aqui? Porque você não fala mais comigo? O que eu fiz de errado? Você se machucou? Está doente?</p><p>                Anna sentiu o coração descompassar com a dor de não ser respondida, mas seus batimentos aceleraram ainda mais ao ouvir sua irmã chorar. Elsa estava tentando esconder, o som era discreto e abafado, e indicou que ela tinha corrido para o outro lado do quarto, mas Anna escutou.</p><p>                - Me deixa entrar! Eu vou te ajudar.</p><p>                O choro ficou mais alto e Anna se afastou da porta quando sentiu a madeira ficar gelada.</p><p>                - Princesa, Anna?</p><p>                Ela se virou com raiva e susto ao perceber que havia sido descoberta por Gerda, e sentiu as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos. Teve o impulso de fugir. Ela vira quando levaram Elsa embora, então certamente tentariam afastá-la da porta. Mas a criada foi mais rápida e a alcançou num piscar de olhos.</p><p>                - O que está fazendo fora da cama? Ainda não amanheceu completamente. Teve outro pesadelo? – A mulher perguntou com a mesma gentileza e carinho de sempre.</p><p>                Na falta de resposta, Gerda segurou sua mão e começou a guiá-la na direção de onde tinham vindo.</p><p>                Anna resistiu e fincou os pés no chão.</p><p>                - Por que Elsa está presa?! Ela precisa de ajuda! Eu a ouvi chorando! – Falou, agora sem se importar em segurar as próprias lágrimas ou acordar outras pessoas.</p><p>                Não entendeu o olhar cheio de dor e tristeza no rosto de Gerda, e nem o suspirou pesado da criada.</p><p>                - Pequena, sua irmã precisa descansar. Logo ela estará bem, mas agora ela precisa de um tempo para si mesma.</p><p>                - Eu quero vê-la.</p><p>                - Você poderá vê-la em breve. Por que não volta ao seu quarto e dorme mais alguns minutos ou se prepara para o café da manhã?</p><p>                - Não. Eu quero ver Elsa. Por que ninguém me diz o que aconteceu com ela?</p><p>                - Poderá falar com seus pais sobre isso melhor do que comigo. Por que não arrumamos você enquanto acordam?</p><p>                Com muita insistência Gerda a convenceu a fazer exatamente isso. Mas horas depois do café da manhã ela não conseguiu encontrar seus pais durante o dia, eles estavam em reunião, sozinhos na biblioteca, e quando finalmente alcançou novamente a porta de Elsa e a viu, a irmã simplesmente a encarou, com uma dor e tristeza ainda maiores do que as que vira nos olhos azuis de Gerda, e trancou-se no quarto antes que Anna pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, deixando a mais nova paralisada no corredor por bastante tempo.</p><p>                Elsa não estava machucada pelo que tinha visto, e nem parecia doente. Ela simplesmente a tinha abandonado, e ninguém parecia disposto a lhe dizer porque. Perdendo mais uma batalha para as lágrimas, Anna correu de volta ao seu próprio quarto e chorou por um tempo do qual não tinha noção, não conseguindo dar qualquer atenção a todas as tentativas de Kai e Gerda de a consolarem.</p><p>                Quando ela parou de chorar apenas por cansaço, Gerda conseguiu acomodá-la na cama, e os dois a deixaram para dormir, Anna pode ouvir os dois criados conversando no corredor.</p><p>                - Isso é demais para uma criança de cinco anos. Ela não vai conseguir passar por isso sem respostas – ouviu Gerda sussurrar.</p><p>                - Cabe ao rei e à rainha decidirem isso. Enquanto não nos autorizarem a falar sobre o assunto não podemos fazer nada, nem mesmo pela princesa Anna.</p><p>                Os passos dos dois desapareceram no corredor, e Anna apertou o travesseiro com força, sentindo-se ainda pior e mais desprezada. Até mesmo seus pais se recusavam a lhe dar explicações e a deixá-la ajudar a irmã.</p><p>******</p><p>                Ao longo dos anos Anna aprendera a ter olhos atentos, e não lhe passou despercebida a movimentação e exclamações de pânico perto da porta de Elsa. Ela ouvira claramente sua mãe dizer que estava com medo de porque Elsa podia estar doente. Seu pai tentara tranquilizá-la lhe dizendo que acontecia com qualquer criança, mas também escutara em conversas baixas algo sobre “reprimir alguma coisa” é o que podia ter adoecido sua irmã, ou o “excesso da mesma coisa”, e como era estranho algo natural tê-la adoecido, fosse o que fosse, e se realmente fosse esse o caso.</p><p>                - Elsa está doente?</p><p>                O rei Agnar parou de falar de repente ao perceber que a filha mais nova, de nove anos, tinha entrado na biblioteca. Sua mãe continuava com um olhar preocupado no rosto, e o seu pai respirou fundo antes de se abaixar até sua altura e falar.</p><p>                - Querida... Elsa está bem. É apenas um resfriado. Ela esqueceu de fechar a janela antes de dormir e acabou adoecendo. Mas logo vai estar bem.</p><p>                - Eu quero vê-la.</p><p>                - Outra hora, meu amor – sua mãe lhe disse com um sorriso, também ajoelhando-se e segurando uma de suas mãos – Ela precisa dormir agora.</p><p>                Anna não precisava ouvir mais, ela leu todas as respostas ocultas nessa simples frase. Tentou responder, mas sua voz estava presa na garganta, e as lágrimas ameaçavam voltar a seus olhos como tantas vezes antes. Soltou a mão da mãe e deixou a biblioteca sem dizer nada, não conseguindo ver o olhar de tristeza e preocupação que o casal trocou ao ficar sozinho.</p><p>                - Ela está perdendo a confiança em nós – Iduna falou num tom arrasado.</p><p>                Agnar segurou as mãos da esposa quando ambos se levantaram.</p><p>                - Ela não vai entender isso agora. É melhor assim. Elsa ainda não pode controlar.</p><p>                Longe dali, Anna correu, para longe dos funcionários reunidos na cozinha do castelo, longe da biblioteca, e seus pés a levaram justamente aonde não esperava estar, e se viu novamente parada na porta branca e azul de Elsa. Poucos dias antes ela tinha batido ali, perguntando se a irmã queria andar de bicicleta com ela pelo castelo, e nenhuma resposta diferente da de sempre veio. Se Elsa estivesse bem, ela teria vindo?</p><p>                Parou sua mão a meio caminho da porta. Seus pais estavam certos sobre uma coisa. Se Elsa estava doente era melhor deixá-la dormir. Desistindo de chamar, caminhou para a sala dos retratos, onde vinha passando muito tempo ultimamente, tentando distrair sua mente criando histórias com as pinturas dos quadros e até mesmo conversando com as pessoas neles. Ficou deitada no banco acolchoado embaixo de uma das molduras enormes que adornavam a sala, mas nada veio a sua mente dessa vez, sentia como se suas forças para criar ideias tivessem sido drenadas.</p><p>                Depois de uma hora não conseguindo pensar em nada concreto, foi até o relógio com um grande pendulo dourado que tinham no castelo, apoiou os pés nele, na falta de qualquer pessoa para reclamar disso, e deitou-se no chão mais uma de muitas vezes esperando que as horas corressem depressa. Se não lhe deixavam ver Elsa, e se a própria Elsa não queria abrir a porta fosse porque fosse, talvez nada de mal acontecesse se Anna a visse enquanto estava dormindo. O que de mal aconteceria se Elsa estivesse apenas dormindo? Se conseguisse entrar no quarto apenas para vê-la depois de deixá-la descansar o suficiente, ela poderia ir embora caso Elsa acordasse. Esse pensamento a agitou, e perambulou inquieta pelos salões vazios do castelo até perto do anoitecer.</p><p>                Se escondeu atrás de uma das grandes armaduras que decoravam o castelo quando viu Kai e Gerda em frente à porta de Elsa. O som de passos anunciou a chegada de seus pais, e Anna teve que se segurar para não emitir nenhum ruído. Seu pai estava carregando Elsa, que tinha doze anos agora. Ela estava desacordada, trajando uma de suas camisolas azuis, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, era muito raro não vê-los arrumados na bela trança que Elsa tanto gostava. Sua pele já tão clara parecia pálida, e sua irmã aparentava estar em sono tão profundo que nada seria capaz de acordá-la. Elsa sempre tivera sono leve, mesmo quando decidia dormir até tarde, ela sempre acordava em algum momento logo que amanhecia.</p><p>                - Ela está mesmo doente... – Anna sussurrou para si mesma.</p><p>                Observou os quatro adultos entrarem no quarto, mantendo a porta aberta enquanto Gerda entrava com uma tigela de água e um lenço. Anna viu quando seu pai acomodou Elsa na cama e sua mãe puxou os cobertores sobre ela. Eles sentaram ao lado de Elsa e Gerda arrumou gentilmente o lenço molhado na testa da princesa.</p><p>                - O médico disse que ela ficará bem – ouviu seu pai dizer – Que não notou nada diferente de um resfriado comum.</p><p>                - Majestade... – Kai começou – Se me permite perguntar... Não há mesmo alguma possibilidade?</p><p>                Anna não entendeu sobre o que Kai estava falando.</p><p>                - Creio que não, ou já teria acontecido há muito tempo. Nós a encontramos dormindo no chão, e ela tinha chorado. Ainda que ela seja imune ao frio, não está livre das consequências dele. Isso e a temperatura do quarto devem tê-la resfriado – Iduna respondeu.</p><p>                - O melhor agora é deixá-la dormir – Agnar falou.</p><p>                - Eu voltarei aqui mais tarde para cuidar dela se desejarem.</p><p>                - Nós agradecemos muito, Gerda – Iduna sorriu para a mais velha – Mas eu mesma virei. Eu quero falar com ela.</p><p>                Gerda retribuiu o sorriso. Então ela e Kai fizeram uma breve reverência e saíram.</p><p>                Anna continuou em seu esconderijo, vendo seus pais olharem para Elsa com ainda mais intensidade do que quando Kai e Gerda ainda estavam ali. O sorriso de sua mãe sumiu, e a tristeza tomou seu olhar quando ela acariciou os cabelos de Elsa, e beijou seu rosto como se não fizesse isso há anos. Seu pai fez o mesmo em seguida.</p><p>                - Ela vai ficar bem – ele garantiu à Iduna – Vamos deixá-la dormir.</p><p>                Ela assentiu e os dois se levantaram, saindo do quarto de mãos dadas e fechando a porta, mas sem trancá-la.</p><p>                - Deveríamos falar com Anna – ela disse.</p><p>                - Querida... Isso está ficando mais difícil. Nossas conversas com ela têm sido sempre sobre Elsa.</p><p>                - Não podemos culpá-la.</p><p>                Seu pai soltou um suspiro pesado e os dois se afastaram até sumirem no fim do corredor. Havia um segredo. E ela era a única a não saber. O que lhe faltava para que pudessem lhe contar?</p><p>                Anna esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza que ninguém voltaria tão cedo, e saiu de seu esconderijo, indo até a porta e tocando a madeira. Seu coração acelerou, com medo e incerteza, mas girou a maçaneta e entrou antes que qualquer um que chegasse de repente pudesse vê-la.</p><p>                Respirou fundo e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama de Elsa. Estava um pouco escuro, mas podia vê-la. Sua irmã dormia profundamente e apesar de estar maior e mais crescida, ela não tinha mudado tanto desde que a vira três anos atrás. Anna olhou encantada para seu cabelo branco, a pele clara e as poucas sardas em seu rosto. Sim, Elsa estava doente. Mas como isso as impedia de estarem juntas? Olhando em volta, ela não viu nada de errado no quarto, nada que justificasse terem sido separadas e trancafiadas dentro do próprio lar. Teorias terríveis sobre alguma doença grave que se manifestasse apenas às vezes e pudesse ser o motivo do aprisionamento de Elsa passaram por sua cabeça. Mas era improvável. As medidas de segurança seriam muito maiores se fosse assim.</p><p>                Tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama ao lado da irmã, tocando seu rosto e afastando rapidamente a mão ao sentir a pele de Elsa, que costumava ser agradavelmente fria, queimando em febre.</p><p>                - Finalmente eu consegui te ver e você nem pode falar comigo... Se é que ia querer caso soubesse que estou aqui.</p><p>                - Anna...</p><p>                O coração de Anna disparou novamente ao ouvi-la, mas os olhos azuis da irmã continuavam fechados. Ela estava apenas sonhando.</p><p>                - Elsa? – Chamou num sussurro.</p><p>                - A neve... – Elsa falou.</p><p>                Os olhos da mais jovem umedeceram ao finalmente ouvir a voz da irmã, isso era tudo que ela quis por longos e difíceis três anos de solidão.</p><p>                - A neve... – Elsa repetiu.</p><p>                - O que? – Anna perguntou baixinho, segurando a mão de Elsa e deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.</p><p>                - Olaf...</p><p>                Com a menção do boneco de neve com o qual as duas costumavam brincar juntas, Anna não conseguiu mais se segurar, e chorou debruçada sobre a irmã. Ela ouvira muitas vezes em conversas sussurradas no castelo sobre como tudo isso era pesado para duas crianças pequenas, mas nunca sentira tanto peso quanto agora que finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria.</p><p>                Anna sentiu o frio do quarto diminuir de repente, e não sabia dizer se era apenas impressão, mas tinha memórias de nunca ter sentido calor quando ela e Elsa dormiam juntas, e nem frio demais também. A mudança de temperatura não parecia normal.</p><p>                Elsa abriu os olhos quando sentiu algo ou alguém sobre ela, num abraço que há anos não sentia. Apenas seus pais a abraçavam, e até mesmo eles ela havia afastado por medo de feri-los. E era exatamente o que ela devia fazer agora, dizer à pessoa para se afastar e ir embora, ficar segura. Mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo estava dolorido e sua mente confusa. Ela não conseguia articular as palavras, e sequer conseguiu distinguir se estava sonhando ou acordada. Ela tinha chorado muito depois de recusar o convite de Anna para andarem de bicicleta, ela dormiu enquanto chorava, no chão do quarto que estava a uma temperatura muito baixa. Dormir e acordar para comer ou tomar remédios era tudo que ela vinha fazendo ultimamente. Queria dizer à pessoa para não chorar, porque logo ela estaria bem. E para se afastar, pois não tinha noção do perigo que a proximidade representava.</p><p>                - Você vai melhorar – uma voz infantil e tomada pelo choro chegou a seus ouvidos.</p><p>                Sentiu o lenço ser retirado de sua cabeça, e ouviu o som da água enquanto alguém o molhava novamente. Seus olhos pesaram e se fecharam antes que o tecido fosse devolvido a sua testa. Uma mãozinha acariciou sua bochecha, e Elsa forçou seus olhos a entreabrirem. Um par de olhinhos azuis cheios de amor e medo a fitavam, um rosto adornado por sardas e cabelos ruivos como fogo a observava.</p><p>                - Anna... – murmurou num fio de voz.</p><p>                - Você me ouve?! Pode me ver?!</p><p>                Os olhos de sua irmã se encheram de esperança quando ela segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, e Elsa conseguiu abrir um pequeno sorriso que durou apenas alguns instantes.</p><p>                O coração da mais velha se aqueceu, e ela teria chorado se tivesse forças para isso. Mas logo o velho e conhecido alarme do medo voltou a soar. Ela precisava proteger sua irmã! Isso fosse ou não um belo sonho que infelizmente ela estava prestes a quebrar. Anna tinha crescido, estaria com nove anos agora. Ela estava tão linda. Seu cabelo estava mais longo e trançado, a mecha branca continuando a enfeitar os fios, e essa lembrança apressou os alertas da mente de Elsa.</p><p>                - Vá embora, por favor...</p><p>                Anna conteve o choro e respirou fundo, afastando-se dela ao ouvir essas palavras, como se Elsa a tivesse ferido fisicamente. E isso fez o coração da mais velha doer de tal forma que todo o seu corpo sentiu a dor junto.</p><p>                - Por que?</p><p>                - Estou doente.</p><p>                - Você sempre está doente? Por que nunca quer me ver?!</p><p>                Anna não disse mais nenhuma palavra quando viu Elsa chorar silenciosamente, mesmo quando seus olhos tornaram a se fechar.</p><p>                - Vá... – Elsa falou perdendo as forças.</p><p>                Mas a insistência e esperança de sua irmã não diminuíram com a idade. Elsa teve certeza disso quando Anna segurou uma de suas mãos, e só então percebeu que estava sem luvas. Automaticamente puxou a mão da de Anna, entrando numa guerra emocional consigo mesma quando uma parte de seu coração se arrependeu imediatamente, e a outra gritava para que protegesse sua irmã.</p><p>                - Não é seguro você estar aqui – Elsa disse para tentar reduzir a dor que acabara de causar – Vá embora, Anna.</p><p>                Seu próprio choro se intensificou, por mais que isso tornasse difícil respirar, quando ouviu Anna chorar mais, descer da cama e correr para fora. Como ela queria ter dito o quanto a ama! Ter lhe pedido que ficasse! Ter lhe dito que não estava chorando porque não a queria por perto! E agora ela estava certa, isso não fora um sonho. Fora apenas mais uma brincadeira cruel do destino.</p><p>                Quando sua mãe voltou horas depois, Elsa a deixou acreditar que as lágrimas em seu rosto eram apenas pela dor do resfriado, não querendo que os adultos colocassem mais pressão em sua irmãzinha do que ela já devia estar sentindo. Pensaria depois em como mantê-la longe, e segura.</p><p>******</p><p>                Elsa deslizou da porta para o chão e depois para mais perto da cama, mas não encontrando forças ou vontade para sair dali. Anna acabara de convidá-la para andarem de bicicleta pelo castelo, e seu coração quase acreditou na possibilidade dela ser capaz disso. Chegou a tirar uma de suas luvas e tocar a maçaneta, que congelou instantaneamente. E mais uma vez deixou Anna sem resposta. Mesmo sua luva jogada a apenas alguns centímetros de sua mão parecia distante demais para ser alcançada. A sensação de angústia e vazio era terrível, como se sua vida estivesse a ponto de ser sugada para fora do corpo.</p><p>                Elsa estremeceu quando começou a chorar, e o gelo que se libertou de sua mão desprotegida começou a tomar o quarto, o que explicava as batidas e barulhos na porta horas depois, ou talvez dias, ela não sabia. Acordou com a voz de seu pai chamando por ela. Sentia-se terrível, dolorida, era difícil respirar e tinha certeza que levantar-se sozinha não era uma boa opção.</p><p>                O som de gelo quebrando anunciou que finalmente a porta fora aberta, e vários pares de pés entraram no quarto. Elsa sentiu a mão de sua mãe em sua testa.</p><p>                - Ela está queimando!</p><p>                - Um médico! Kai, por favor!</p><p>                - Imediatamente, majestade!</p><p>                - Eu vou pegar água – Gerda falou.</p><p>                - Por favor, Gerda – Iduna respondeu – Obrigada.</p><p>                Os dois empregados desapareceram e ao entreabrir os olhos Elsa viu apenas seus pais.</p><p>                - Não chamem o médico. Não quero machucar ninguém – ela murmurou, se encolhendo e escondendo ambas as mãos entre o pescoço e o peito.</p><p>                O casal olhou para a luva no chão, para as paredes ainda levemente congeladas, e deduziram o ocorrido.</p><p>                - Querida – Iduna chamou suavemente – Você precisa de ajuda. Está doente. Provavelmente se resfriou.</p><p>                Os dois observaram os olhos ainda avermelhados da filha, era óbvio que ela tinha chorado até adormecer ali e congelado o quarto acidentalmente. Anna provavelmente teria batido na porta novamente no dia anterior, e nenhum deles podia culpar a ela ou a Elsa por isso.</p><p>                - Tudo ficará bem – Elsa ouviu sua mãe dizer, mas a voz ficou distante.</p><p>                - Vamos colocar isso de volta se te ajuda a se sentir mais segura – seu pai falou enquanto recolocava sua luva.</p><p>                Alguém a pegou no colo. Elsa tentou protestar, mas o sono e o cansaço a levaram mais uma vez.</p><p>                Anna mergulhou numa tristeza profunda naquela noite, recusando até mesmo os biscoitos e chocolate que Kai e Gerda tinham lhe oferecido, o que ela jamais faria em seu estado normal. E foi pega outra vez tentando sair do castelo no dia seguinte, o que só deixou todos mais preocupados sem que nada pudessem fazer.</p><p>******</p><p>                Anna despertou de seu estado de letargia e choro silencioso quando ouviu Elsa chorar através da porta. O choro de sua irmã parecia cheio de dor e agonia, e isso disparou um alarme dentro de Anna.</p><p>                - Elsa, por favor, fale comigo! Eu também preciso de você! – Bateu levemente na porta, tentando conseguir alguma reação falada da irmã, mas nada veio – Eu não quero ficar aqui só te ouvindo chorar. Por favor, me deixa te ajudar!</p><p>                Mas a única resposta foi um choro mais alto e muitos minutos depois novamente o silêncio. Anna só percebeu que tinha dormido contra a porta de Elsa quando Kai a encontrou ali horas depois, e Gerda a convenceu a descansar em seu quarto. A princesa pensou que já tinha chorado todas as suas lágrimas no enterro dos pais e na porta de Elsa, mas a nova onda de tristeza que a atingiu quando Gerda fechou a porta e a deixou sozinha provou que estava completamente errada. Encontrar uma das fotos antigas que mantinha em seu quarto com os quatro juntos ajudou menos ainda, e Anna ficou grata por ninguém aparecer para interromper seu choro ou tentar consolá-la com palavras e lógicas que seriam tão passageiras quanto o vento. Seus pais estavam mortos, sua irmã não a queria por perto, estava presa dentro da própria casa, e agora estava sozinha.</p><p>                Ela achou que a dor passaria com o tempo, que talvez algo mudasse agora, mas nunca esteve mais errada. A dor só ficava esquecida depois de diminuir, esperando qualquer oportunidade de machucá-la novamente com lembranças que jamais poderiam ser revividas. Tristeza e mais lágrimas a acompanharam nos três anos seguintes por dias que pareciam não ter fim enquanto o castelo parecia cada vez mais vazio, solitário e sem graça. Elsa seria coroada no dia seguinte. Um dia. Era esse o tempo que teria para ter um vislumbre da vida normal antes de ser presa em seu próprio lar novamente.</p><p>                Anna sentiu raiva da chama de esperança que se acendeu em seu coração. Esperança de Elsa voltar para ela, de convencê-la a manter os portões abertos, visitar as sepulturas de seus pais e voltar aos dias de alegria de quando eram crianças.</p><p>                - Ela nunca abriu a porta. Por que faria tudo isso agora? – Anna perguntou para o silêncio da biblioteca enquanto acariciava distraidamente o pescoço do cavalo de pedra que decorava o lugar – Ao menos poderei passear com Kjekk pela cidade – sorriu se agarrando ao raio de esperança de poder viver ao menos um dia de alegria.</p><p>******</p><p>                Elsa olhou para a irmã deitada em seu ombro dentro do abraço que compartilhavam, e sorriu. As duas estavam sentadas debaixo de uma árvore nas proximidades do castelo, esperando Kristoff e Sven voltarem de uma entrega e observando o Olaf mais feliz que já tinham visto correr atrás de algumas borboletas e aproveitar o calor do sol. Logo o aniversário de Anna chegaria, e Elsa pretendia compensá-la da melhor forma que pudesse por todos os anos que perderam. Abraçou Anna com um pouco mais de força sem perceber, fazendo a mais nova erguer a cabeça para olhá-la.</p><p>                - Está tudo bem?</p><p>                Elsa sorriu.</p><p>                - Sim. Melhor do que nunca.</p><p>                Anna abriu um sorriso enorme, e a luz do sol que penetrava pelas folhas da árvore iluminou seus olhos azuis, suas sardas e seu cabelo ruivo, fazendo-a parecer um raio vivo de esperança e amor.</p><p>                - Eu amo você. Nunca mais vamos fechar os portões, e nem a porta uma pra outra.</p><p>                Dessa vez foi Anna que a apertou mais forte, mesmo que Elsa já tivesse lhe dito isso milhares de vez.</p><p>                - Nunca mais – o sorriso dela ficou ainda mais belo – Eu também te amo, Elsa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>